


Long and Yellow

by KatLeePT



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long, luscious, and yellow, it sparkled at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long and Yellow

        Long, luscious, and yellow, it sparkled at him. It called to him bewitchingly, making him scamper closer and closer to it. "Abu . . . " He paused at the warning voice, then moved closer still when his best friend turned his head. His paws touched it reverently, then clamped tightly around it and held it close to his small body.

        Aladdin pulled at the object, and Abu held tighter and screeched at him. He laughed and reassuringly ruffled the monkey's head. "Aw, all right. Go ahead, but this is the last one."

        His words washed unwittingly over Abu's dazed head. All he knew for sure was when Aladdin released his grip. He clung tightly to his prize.

        "You're on a banana high." Aladdin's voice was soft and his heart warm as he watched his little, furry friend slowly peel his prize while rocking back and forth on his tiny feet in his futile effort to keep his balance. Laughter bubbled from deep within Aladdin's chest as Abu nearly fell over while tossing the peel to the pile that already dwarfed him.

        Al leaned back in the Princess' royal bed, one arm providing a resting spot for his head while the other reached out, snaked around his beloved's slender waist, and pulled her close. He kissed her, then settled back, with a contented sigh, to watch Genie and Carpet play with Rajah and make sure Abu didn't take another banana. Life was good!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
